


Oh

by genjiglove



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Class Zero, Crying, Eight being done with Jacks shit, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Terrible Innuendos, j8 and 67 are mentioned but they're not the focus so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiglove/pseuds/genjiglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinque is late to class, and Deuce feels responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

> There's a severe lack of Deuce/Cinque so I'm here to fix that pretty much

Cinque rushed across campus, stumbling over the foot of a Class Third student but regaining her momentum quickly. She pushed open the big doors leading to Class Zero’s homeroom, not bothering to close them quietly behind her. She rushed into the classroom, panting from the exertion. Before she could open her mouth to apologize, Kurasame spoke.

“You’re late, Cinque.”

The ginger pouted and hung her head slightly. “I’m sorryyyyy.”

“Take a seat,” her teacher commanded. “And do try to show up on time for lectures.”

Cinque nodded and made her way over to her usual spot, situated between Cater and Deuce.

“Cinque!” Deuce reprimanded. “Why were you so late?”

Cater smirked and poked Cinque in the side. “Probably stayed up too late chatting with Trey~” she teased.

“Ladies,” Kurasame warned, pausing his lecture. “No more chit chat.”

“Trey!?” Cinque exclaimed loudly. “Are you kidding?”

The entire class erupted into a fit of giggles, sans Trey looking offended in his seat towards the back. King attempted to comfort him with a pat on the back, but even the gunner could not help his amused smile.

“Cinque, that’s enough. See me after class,” Kurasame boomed. The class stopped laughing, and Cinque laid her head on her fist and frowned. Their commander continued with his lecture on thunder magic, Rem and Queen being more attentive than usual. Cinque huffed and spaced out, doodling on her empty notebook. Who needs magic when you can hit someone really, really hard with a mace? Magic was finicky, and sometimes unpredictable. Her mace was a guaranteed offense, though, and using an excess of magic always left her feeling unpleasantly tingly.

Just as she finished the doodle of herself kicking a coeurl in the jaw, Kurasame finished his lecture. “That will be all for today. You are free to do what you want until this time tomorrow, though I suggest you train for the upcoming mission.” Her classmates erupted into chatter amongst themselves while Cinque sat quietly at her desk. They all headed towards the ready room, the smell of lunch already wafting towards their wing of the school. Cinque pouted in envy, her own stomach growling. Cater and Deuce waved goodbye to the girl, giving her sympathetic looks.

After everyone had left, Kurasame cleared his throat. “Cinque, not only were you late, but your outburst about Trey was incredibly rude. I believe you owe him an apology as well.”

Cinque put her hands behind her back and swayed a bit. “Sorry, commander.”

Kurasame sighed and put a hand on his hip. His annoyance was usually very obvious, but today he just seemed tired. Perhaps he had gotten used to Class Zero’s shenanigans. “May I ask why you were so late?”

Cinque hesitated. “Um… no?”

Kurasame blinked and stuttered. “What-What do you mean, ‘no’?” He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but stopped. “You know what, forget about it. Go on, you’re dismissed.”

The ginger girl cheered and ran towards the door, leaving behind her books. In her haste to get to the ready room, she almost didn’t see Deuce standing there.

“Oh! Deucey. Whatcha doin’ out here?”

The brunette girl smiled. “I was waiting for you. It would feel wrong to eat lunch without you.”

Cinque felt her heart flutter a bit in her chest. “Well, let’s go eat then. I’m starving!” She started walking towards the portal, slowing down a bit to let Deuce catch up to her. Cinque briefly wondered if it would be okay to hold Deuce’s hand, but then they arrived at their destination. Class Zero sat in their usual spot in the corner, twelve hungry teenagers devouring their lunch. The two empty seats had food already waiting for them, and Cinque did not hesitate to plop in her seat and start eating. The flautist sat quietly beside her, smoothing her skirt down properly.

Jack piped up when he saw Cinque devour her food. “Hungry business making fun of Trey, huh?”

There were a few more giggles as Trey turned red. “Can we please not--”  
The ginger swallowed her food and interrupted him. “Sorry, Trey! I didn’t mean for my comment to be offensive… mostly.” Her classmates got worked up again, even frigid Sice cracking a smile. Trey just sighed and mumbled “that’s the best I’m going to get, huh.”

When there was a lull in conversation, Cater piped up. “So, that begs the question: why were you late? You never did tell us.”

Cinque glanced over at the girl beside her. Deuce gave her a small smile and Cinque felt that flutter again. The ginger glanced back at Cater. “I just stayed up kinda late, that’s all. I just accidentally slept in longer than I usually do. Sleep is sooo nice.”

Cater frowned and shrugged, attention turning back to Jack as he continuously cracked jokes. Cinque grinned as she saw Jack casually sling his arm over Eight’s shoulders, much to the smaller boy's chagrin. The redheaded boy sighed. “Can you please not do this now,” he murmured.

Jack paused mid story and glanced down at him. “Please, don’t act like you don’t love it.” He looked back up to the group. “Anyway, then he offered me 5000 gil. 5000! I mean, I was tempted for a second.”

Machina snorted. “Yeah, all you would have to lose is your dignity.”

Jack scoffed and waved the hand that wasn’t on Eight’s arm. “Please, I lost that a long time ago.”

Sice gave a lopsided grin. “Well? Did you take his offer or not?” Her own hand was underneath the table, loosely connected to Seven’s.

The blonde boy shook his head. “Hell no! There’s no way I could hide that from Mother, and she’d probably kill me.”

“And then bring you back and kill you again,” Queen added.

Jack nodded and looked down at Eight. “Plus, Eight would be devastated. Right?”

Eight looked dumbfounded. “Excuse me?”

Jack grinned. “Well after you announced your undying love for me, I think you--”

“I did no such thing!” Eight yelled. The table laughed as Jack attempted to kiss Eight’s cheek and ended up with a gentle fist to the face instead. Jack put his hand over his heart and feigned hurt.

“Why, Eight. No need to be embarrassed in front of our classmates. You know half of them are bumpin’ uglies too, right?” A few faces turned red and sheepish.

“W-We aren’t even…! You know what, nevermind,” Eight sighed. “It’s useless.”

The classmates continued to banter, Cinque’s sunny presence somewhat absent. She was rather distracted and her own inner monologue was blocking out all their chatter. She was startled out of her trance when Deuce tapped her on the shoulder.

“Huh?”

“All done?” Deuce asked softly. “We can do homework in my room, if you’d like.”

Cinque looked down at her tray and realized she had polished off her food without her even knowing. “Homewoooork?” she whined. The ginger pouted and looked up at Deuce’s dark blue eyes, and Cinque found herself realizing that Deuce was rather pretty. Her peach skin, her eyes, her soft brown hair, that beautiful smile. Cinque blushed and stood up. “If we haaave to.”

The brunette picked up their trays. “We can do something fun afterwards, like watch a movie. We can make popcorn and I’ll re-do your braid.”

Cinque raised her hand in the air. “Mm, I love popcorn. Okay, let’s get it done super duper fast, then!”

The classmates parted ways. King and Nine headed towards the arena to train, Queen and Trey opting to go to the crystarium to study. Cater sighed and stretched, claiming she needed a nap, teasing Sice and Seven to keep it down for a few hours. Sice grumbled and flushed, grabbing Seven’s hand and pulling her towards the fountain plaza. Jack offered Eight a “limited time offer” to get acquainted with his “katana,” to which the redheaded boy groaned and shook his head at. When he said he was headed out to go to Mi-Go, Jack followed him like a puppy. Cinque and Deuce walked in silence towards Deuce’s room, and only once they got inside did Deuce speak up.

“Why didn’t you tell them the truth?”  
Cinque blinked sheepishly and hung her head to the side. “Whaaa?”

Deuce frowned. “About last night. You could’ve told them you were with me.”

Cinque’s memory flashed to last night, of a teary-eyed Deuce knocking on her door late at night and running into her arms as soon as the door was open. The brunette cried on her shoulder for hours and eventually fell asleep on her lap after she’d exhausted herself. The ginger then picked the girl up as delicately as she could, Deuce still amazed in her half-awake state that the cute girl was so strong, and brought her back to her dorm. Cinque had pulled the blanket up to the brunette’s neck and kissed her forehead, and Deuce’s sigh of contentment had made Cinque’s heart stop. When Cinque made it back to her own room, she passed out on her bed, exhausted.

She blinked again. “Well, I didn’t want to embarrass you or anything. It’s none of their business.”

The flautist frowned again. “But, I was the reason you were late. I got you in trouble!”

Cinque shrugged. “Eh, not really. Kurasame was more angry at the whole Trey thing than anything. Eheheh…”

Deuce sighed and hugged Cinque, face buried in her neck. “You’re a good person, Cinque. I don’t deserve your friendship.”

The ginger giggled. “Nonsense, Deucey. That’s what friends are for!” Cinque’s gloved hands came up and returned the girls hug, one hand on her back and the other in her hair. Deuce sighed contentedly again, and picked her head up to look at the slightly taller girl. Cinque’s face flushed red when the brunette placed a soft kiss on her cheek, a tingling sensation left behind where they made contact. Before either of them could say anything, the ginger tilted her head to the side and brushed her lips softly against the brunette’s. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but it left Cinque’s head spinning nonetheless. She pulled back and was about to apologize when Deuce grabbed her head and pulled her back. She tightened her hold on the flautist and hummed against her lips, and when they pulled apart again they were both red and grinning like idiots.

“Oh,” Cinque said.

Deuce smiled. “Oh.”

They sat there for a few more moments holding each other's gaze before they separated completely, Cinque fussing with her skirt and Deuce gripping her necklace. “W-Well,” Deuce stammered. “Shall we get started on the homework?”

Cinque frowned. “Homewoooooork?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr (genji-glove.tumblr.com) and we can cry about video games together


End file.
